


With Cream

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [105]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 22. Two miserable people meeting at a wedding au + Techienician





	With Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Wedding staff, Modern AU

Matt groaned as the wave of steam from the dishwasher fogged up his glasses. He stood still, waiting for the moisture to begin to condense before turning around to set the tray down on the counter, so he could finally remove them and wipe them off against his shirt. He began setting out the pint glasses for use, though they were snatched up as quickly as he set them out, the “free bar” crowded with wedding attendees. 

“Matt, would you mind?” Trevor, the bar manager asked. Matt nodded, throwing a towel over his shoulder and with a basin at his hip, went out to begin collecting empties. 

He’d barely made it two steps from behind the bar when a woman reversed into him and shrieked. Her cocktail had barely splashed, a minor miracle given how drunk she was, but Matt had to stand there and listen, apologising repeatedly as she ranted at him for almost ruining a dress that was worth more than he was. Fuck, but he hated society weddings. They were full of drunk idiots who love to talk about how much they were worth, how much more important they were than anyone else, and invariably were lousy tippers. 

Matt finally escaped when one of her friends stumbled over, making peach dress instantly forget what she had been doing a moment before. Matt dashed away, heading for the nearest abandoned table and filling it with as many glasses as he could. The remains of the meal’s desserts were scattered all over the tables too, delicate little pastries that the guests seem to have used as finger paints more than tasting, and Matt felt a pang of sympathy for the catering team. But then, at least they’d get to leave shortly. He was going to be here until the last guest finally succumbed to alcohol poisoning. 

At the next table, the desserts were completely untouched. Matt sighed at the waste, but as he gathered glasses, he considered swiping a plate and bringing it behind the bar with him, to share it with the other. As he reached for the glass, another hand laid itself lightly over his wrist. Matt braced himself for another drunken scolding, looking up slowly to be captivated by a pair of bright blue eyes. 

“If you’d like to try it, we have more in the kitchen,” he said. 

Matt looked him over, recognising the waistcoated uniform of the hotel’s wait staff, in contrast to his own black attire. He withdrew his hand, and Matt noted the stack of plates balanced on his hip. 

“Sure,” he said, and quickly followed the man through the crowd. 

Matt went straight to the dishwasher, loading up his glasses and the other man’s plates while the redhead cut slices of cake for them, loading them with plenty of cream. He took a seat on the edge of one of the unused counters, patting the space beside him for Matt to join him. 

“I’m Will, by the way,” he said as he handed a plate to Matt. 

“Matt,” he said, eying the cakes. “Nice perk of the job this.”

Will shrugged. 

“I don’t usually indulge,” he said, spearing a piece of chocolate truffle, flecks of gold leaf on its surface. “But it’s nice to have an excuse.”

Matt felt his cheeks heated as he watched the tines of the fork slide from Will’s mouth, and busied himself with his own dessert. The wash cycle for the glasses wouldn’t take long, but his tongue felt tied as he tried to think of anything he could say to Will. When the alert finally sounded, Matt set his plate down, smiling regretfully as he crossed to remove the glasses. 

Matt sighed as the cloud of steam fogged his glasses again, kicking himself for doing it in front of the guy he was trying to impress. He stood still waiting as he always did, and tried not to jump when he felt a gentle touch against his temples. His glasses were removed, the world burring apart from the very nearby and very important blur of red and cream. The glasses were replaced just as gently, and Matt watched Will throw a napkin onto the counter. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“Perfect,” Matt replied. 

“When’s your next break?”

“I’m here all night,” Matt grimaced. 

“Me too,” Will replied, his smile growing wider as Matt smiled at him. “Will I save you some more dessert?”

“Yes, please,” Matt said, guilt starting to pull his steps back out to the bar. 

“Anything in particular?”

“Anything,” Matt replied as he pressed the door open with his hip, “as long as it’s with you.”


End file.
